


Летящий дым

by Sathanet



Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [3]
Category: The Second Apocalypse - R. Scott Bakker, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Scars, also incest if you look hard enough, nobody is skin spy! yeah!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathanet/pseuds/Sathanet
Summary: Легче не становилось. Легче никогда не станет.AU, в которой клан Не немножко скюльвенды.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué
Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841461
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chinese Bakker





	Летящий дым

**Author's Note:**

> Две любви всей моей жизни было у меня - Не Минцзюэ и Найюр урс Скиоата т_т
> 
> Спасибо Дитриху за помощь со скюльвендской народной колыбельной про смерть!

Он приходит в себя на каменном полу, сквозь ресницы замечает, что накрыт белым плащом клана Лань – Лань Сичэня, скорее всего, его младший брат вряд ли был бы так заботлив. Еле заметно морщится от боли в голове, дышит ровно, стараясь не выдать себя раньше времени. Вслушивается в голоса рядом, чуть слышно выдыхает – успел, ничего не пропустил.  
Остается немного подождать. Жалкие мгновения против десяти лет.  
За дверями храма шумит дождь.  
Воспоминания приходят непрошенными.

Если подумать, он единственный раз в жизни слышал, как Минцзюэ поет. Была такая же дождливая ночь, и он был ребенком, а на плечи брата еще не легло бремя главы клана. Его лихорадило третью ночь подряд, и Минцзюэ третью ночь сидел у его постели, не особо зная, чем помочь – только хмурился и вглядывался в его лицо, когда Хуайсан делал вид, что спит.  
– Спой мне? – неожиданно спросил тогда Хуайсан, теребя его за рукав.  
Минцзюэ отвернулся, уставился в пламя свечи. Молчал.  
В самом деле, подумал Хуайсан, на что надеялся? Брат воин, он и песен-то наверное не знает.  
– Или расскажи что-нибудь, – тихо добавил он, вцепляясь обеими руками в запястье брата, словно боялся упасть.  
Минцзюэ еле заметно поморщился – свежие шрамы болели, а потом запел.  
– _Нет конца у Небес, нет границ у Степи –  
Куда всадник направит свой взор?  
У Степи нет дорог –  
Куда идти одинокому сердцу?_

_Жизнь – летящий дым.  
Смерть – ветер.  
Смерть – вихрь, что приходит с севера,  
Сметая все._

Песня – даже не песня, речитатив – была Хуайсану знакома: древняя, как горы Цинхэ, бесцветная, как степь, из которой пришли их предки, основав клан в Поднебесной. Ее пели воины у костра, отдыхая после ночной охоты; ее, наверное, пела мать маленькому Минцзюэ.  
Ему самому мама пела совсем другие песни – светлые и звонкие, как весенняя капель и трели птиц. Но мамины песни забылись, и голос стерся из памяти.  
Песня казалась бесконечной, как серое небо над степями, теплая ладонь брата легла на лоб, и Хуайсан сам не заметил, как заснул.

 _Есть вещи, которые, раз расколов, не склеишь. Ты отнял все, что мне дорого, все, что у меня было._  
– Где это я? – с неподдельным изумлением спрашивает Не Хуайсан, ежась от холода и протирая глаза, словно только что очнулся.  
Из внутренних чертогов храма Гуаньинь доносится странное шипение, а за ним – крики.

Свазонды, ритуальные шрамы, отмечающие убитых тварей, были вековой традицией клана Не еще с тех времен, когда их далекие предки кочевали по Великой Степи. Другие кланы считали этот обычай диким и варварским, а сынов Цинхэ – грубыми и жестокими. Хуайсан и сам какое-то время думал так же.  
Он давно привык не обижаться, когда отец звал его позором семьи – на его руках не было ни одного свазонда, а единственный шрам оставил развалившийся прямо в руке веер, больно впившись щепками в ладонь. Руки Минцзюэ к тому моменту, как он стал главой клана, были по локоть исчерчены свазондами, белыми на загорелой коже.  
Хуайсан помнил каждый. Один, на тыльной стороне ладони – после первой ночной охоты. Восемнадцать на правой лопатке – после последней.  
Помнил, как Минцзюэ наносил их сам, держа саблю левой рукой и неудобно вывернув шею, раздраженно отмахиваясь от попыток помочь.  
Помнил длинный глубокий порез на левом плече – за убийство Вэнь Сюя, и неровную черту на правом за оборотня, что был Старейшиной Илина.  
В детстве Хуайсану казалось, что свазонды – нелепое хвастовство, доказательство силы заклинателя. С возрастом он понял то, что пытался объяснить ему брат: каждый шрам отмечал точку путей, точку, где одна жизнь уступила другой. Каждый шрам был напоминанием о том, что тот, кто его носит, положил конец кровавому пути потусторонней твари, разоряющей земли людей, или пути неправедного заклинателя.  
Шрамы всегда наносились боевым оружием и заживали долго – сабли клана Не были жестоки к своим хозяевам. И пока клинок Не Хуайсана пылился в его покоях, сабля Не Минцзюэ медленно сводила его с ума.  
Минцзюэ злился на него за пропущенные тренировки, но каждый раз его ярость сменялась злостью на себя – за то, что не сможет быть рядом всегда и вынужден заставлять брата идти по пути безумия и крови, и тогда он обнимал Хуайсана крепко, до хруста в ребрах, и зарывался носом в его волосы.  
Хуайсан понимал без слов.

А потом безумие затопило его полностью, уничтожило, как налетевший с севера ураган сметает якши кочевников.  
Хуайсан провел три дня в Зале Предков у его тела, не отходя ни на миг.  
Шептал что-то – кажется, ту самую песню:

_Дома нет у меня, бурями разметало шатер.  
Коней нет у меня, кости сглодали пески.  
Семьи нет у меня, всех забрала смерть.  
Куда идти одинокому сердцу?_

_Дорога усыпана костями.  
Ветер свищет, и я ничего не слышу.  
Степь молчит, и я молчу в ней,  
Молчу тысячей криков._

Пламя свечей сквозь слезы заливало все вокруг расплавленным золотом.  
Легче не становилось. Легче никогда не станет.

– Брат! – кричит Не Хуайсан, когда дверь храма с грохотом распахивается.  
Темный силуэт возвышается на пороге, словно железная башня, неколебимый и безжалостный. За его спиной сквозь сплошную стену ливня сверкают молнии.  
Хуайсан знает, что от его брата не осталось ничего, кроме злобы и жажды крови, но сердце все равно сжимается от боли.  
Белые глаза мертвеца невидяще глядят в пустоту.

Не Хуайсан должен был сделать это сам. Решиться было тяжело – руки дрожали, внутренности от страха слиплись в холодный ком.  
Но, стоило приблизиться к увешанному талисманами телу, страх отступил.  
Только горло предательски сжалось.  
Брат лежал перед ним холодный и неподвижный, и места, где отрубленные конечности соединялись с телом, в неверном свете светильников казались огромными свазондами – два на плечах, два на бедрах, один на горле.  
Больше всего на свете хотелось снова услышать родной голос, почувствовать теплое касание руки. Хотелось невесомо провести пальцами по шрамам, поцеловать каждый – как тысячу раз прежде, прижаться к груди и услышать, как тяжело и ровно бьется сердце.  
Но кожа мертвеца серая и холодная, как пергамент, и пустота в белых глазах без зрачков.  
Голову он пришил первой.  
Талисманы делали свою работу, сдерживая темную ярость мертвеца, но, стоило Хуайсану проткнуть иглой кожу, тело дернулось.  
Хуайсан чуть не отпрыгнул от неожиданности, выругался вполголоса – но заставил себя продолжить. Только заговорил тихо, успокаивая – то ли себя, то ли мертвого брата. Говорил обо всем и ни о чем, пока голос не начал срываться от рыданий, а слова не перетекли в песню – серую и холодную, как небо над степью.

_На просторах Степи не найти следов.  
Небеса не знают жалости.  
Чью руку рассечет свазонд?  
Чей клинок оборвет твой Путь?_

_Жизнь - пламя очага,  
Смерть - ночь без рассвета,  
Тысяча Голосов взывающих.  
Смерть – Бог._

Слезы бегут по щекам, капают вниз, оставляя влажные дорожки на коже брата. Голос дрожит, но рука, делающая стежок за стежком, тверда.

 _Ты не можешь говорить, но я скажу за тебя. Я убью твоими руками._  
И, пока то, что осталось от его брата, шаг за шагом приближается к своему убийце, в то время как все пытаются его удержать, Не Хуайсан, на которого никто не обращает внимания, не сводит глаз с Цзинь Гуаньяо.  
_Ты отнял все, что мне дорого, но Степь не знает пощады. Я – твой конец, я – ветер, что развеет дым твоей души. Я сотру тебя с лица земли, истреблю всякий твой след. Путь твоей жизни достиг меня, и дальше он не пойдет. Я – твой конец, твоя гибель и забвение._  
\- Сичэнь-гэ, осторожно, сзади!!!

После происшествия в храме Гуаньинь главу клана Не больше никто не решится назвать Незнайкой – правды не знает никто, и доказательств нет никаких, но предсмертные слова Ляньфан-цзуня разлетятся по свету.

Не Хуайсан входит в Зал Предков, опускается на колени, кланяется, коснувшись лбом пола.  
Кладет перед собой сверток белой ткани, аккуратно разворачивает.  
Вынимает саблю из ножен.  
_Я не такой, как ты. Мне не сравниться с тобой, неистовейший из людей. Но я все еще твой брат._  
Губы дрожат, словно он вот-вот разрыдается, но рука, прижимающая клинок к горлу, тверда.

**Author's Note:**

> Свазонд — церемониальный шрам. С помощью свазондов скюльвенды ведут счет убитых врагов. Некоторые верят, что эти отметины отдают воину силу убитого.
> 
> Скюльвенды верят лишь в действие, хотя сами они никогда не сказали бы так. Для них реально только то, что они делают. Все остальное — дым. Они даже жизнь называют «сьюртпиюта», что означает — «движущийся дым».


End file.
